Highlander:Training
by Logan3
Summary: Well, it's my first true fanfic..... Not much to say other than that.... It gave my mom chills, let me know if it does the same to you??


Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to the rights of the Highlander TV Series, belongs to them. The trainee is me, therefor I own me. Other than that, Enjoy!  
  
  
A blue Ford F-350 whizzes past me and brings me back to reality. `I should really be careful not to get myself killed, just yet, ' I think to myself. I take a step closer to the side of the road. I pause a second and look down to my left at the river flowing beneath the street. I put my hands on the railing and watch the water rushing against the rocks. I chuckle to myself in this moment of serenity. 'The calm before the storm,' I say to the water below me. Was it only a year ago that I learned my purpose in life?   
  
It feels like yesterday that my gym teacher at my new high school, asked me to stay after class. It was at that point that my life changed forever. He told me a story, the most fantastic story that I had ever heard! He said that there were people among us who were immortal and that they battled to the death unbeknownst to the 'normals' and he told me that the only way to kill them was to take their heads in combat. I didn't think much of it, until he told me something that made my jaw drop, he told me that it was all true, and that I was one of these 'immortals'. I didn't believe it, how could that be possible? It simply couldn't. He accounted for that, and asked me to take a walk with him.   
  
We walked past the Varsity football stadium, down the path to the soccer fields and followed a path through the trees into an open field. My mind still has trouble comprehending what I saw back there. This man in a black trench coat and my teacher squared off in the middle of the field and they both pulled swords. My teacher looked at me and said, "Lesson 1: This is for real."   
  
They bowed to each other and then the battle began. Swords clashed; back and forth, they pushed each other, each trying to disarm the other. Eventually my teacher got the upper hand, disarmed his opponent, and got him to his knees. With the cold steel blade of his sword pressed against his opponent's throat he looked at me and said, "Lesson 2: Be true to your faith and the ways of the Light."   
  
He turned back and said, "May GOD rest your soul," and with one quick, clean swipe, removed his head from his shoulders.   
  
As the now lifeless body crumpled to the ground, my teacher sheathed his sword and got down on one knee. It was then that the meaning of the battle came to be shown to me. All around my teacher, a fog came, from what looked like, the body of his opponent, and surrounded him. Out of a pure blue sky lightning came down and struck him! He was, as I later found out, being given all the knowledge, strength, and energy of his vanquished opponent. From then on, I had no choice to believe him, and believe him I did. In that next year, he trained me, every day after school, to get me ready for my own battles that would eventually arise. He taught me all the thing I would need for my survival, Martial Arts, how to sword fight, how to combine mind, body, and soul into one so that I would have the concentration and ability to fight on a higher level. I paid attention to him closer than I did for any class I had that year. He said one day I would be challenged and that I would have to battle to protect my neck.   
  
He was right. Boy oh boy, was he right. The words echo in my head as I spit my gum into the river below. Two weeks ago to the day I got challenged. A smile tugs the corners of my mouth as I remember that day. All I wanted to do was watch my girlfriend cheer at the football game over at North. I expected to get to see a good game and of course my girl down there cheering. What I got was chills the entire night because I was being watched. And when I went to the bathroom, my suspicions were correct. Not thirty seconds after I walked in the door opened again, and in sauntered my first enemy. He came in and leaned against the stalls behind me, just watching. He looked to be a solid man, it was clear that he worked out. He was of average height, dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a black leather trench coat. The only thing that made him stand out was his totally baldhead. It reflected the white lights from the ceiling. It was the only thing about him that didn't look so foreboding. I finished what I was doing, turned around, smiled, and in the haughtiest way that I could, stuck out my hand and said, "Hi, my name's Logan. What's yours?"   
  
He obviously didn't take it well. I think that he would have swung at me if someone else didn't walk in at just that moment. He looked me in the eye, and asked," Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
I simply replied, " Are you selling Girl Scout Cookies?"  
  
He didn't take well to that either, this time he took me by the throat and threw me up against the wall to his right. "Look here, smart Alec. You know why I'm here. You know what I want. Don't make this any harder on yourself than it is already going to be. I know of your teacher's reputation. Are you as honorable as he?"  
  
"Yes, I am"   
  
"Good then, so when I tell you where and when we are going to battle you will be there, and I won't have to hunt you down."  
  
"I will be there. Just say where and when, Baldy"  
  
He tightened his grip around my throat. "The old, abandoned Lipton Building... know where it is?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Be there, September 30. Two weeks from today."  
  
"2000 or 2001?"  
  
I quickly wished I hadn't made that last comment as I found my self being thrown into the nearest urinal. "Go ahead and laugh now. Have your fun. You will be silenced the next time we meet, boy!"   
  
He briskly walked out the door, bumping into another man walking in to the bathroom.   
  
Subconsciously, my hand reached to where he had grabbed my neck two weeks before. I took one last glance down at the water and continued on my way. My hand reached inside my brown, oil skin trench coat and touched the handle of my sword. It always seemed to comfort me in times of stress, or the anxiety of what was about to happen. I was going into my first battle ever. I would have been foolish not to admit that I was scared. I was damn near fornicating in my pants. I looked back to my training and used a breathing trick my teacher taught me to calm down. I sure needed it, especially before a battle. I stepped off the road and onto the grass in front of my final destination. I walked over to the first door I saw. Locked. Of course, just my luck, 'can't happen like the movies can it...' I mouth sarcastically to myself. I proceed around the side of the building to look for another way inside. Still no way inside. 'Wouldn't this just be great, I have a rampaging immortal out for my head, and I can't get to where he wants to fight me.' I didn't like my brain thinking like that. That was not going to happen. I was going to get inside there one way or another. I kept walking around the building, desperately searching for a way inside. Finally, around the back I find what I'm looking for. One of the loading docks is partially ajar. "Score!" I whisper to myself.  
  
I push the door up a little and squeeze underneath it. Ok, I'm inside, now where do I go? My mind is blank. I've never been inside here before. I have no idea where I'm going. Therefore, I do the next best thing... "HELLO!" I shout into the barren hallways and offices.   
  
No reply. So now what? Well, where would I go to fight a battle in an abandoned building? I would go to where the processing machines were. They would all be gone and we'd have a large open space to fight. With my blind faith leading the way, I take the first hallway that goes straight that I see. Luckily, only after about 5 minutes of taking any hallway that looks appealing I finally make it to the processing area. I untie my trench coat and unsheathe my sword. 'I have to be ready for anything', I remind myself. My eyes scan the room for any sign of my opponent. As I look at the middle of the room, I see a wooden chair, facing the other direction, and... someone's in it! I cautiously walk over to the chair. The closer I get the more I wonder who's there? Whoever it is they're tied up and in a varsity jacket, and long blonde hair? I rush over to the chair, no longer being cautious because I realize what's going on. He kidnapped my girlfriend! He must have stayed and kept watching me. I quickly cut her ties and undid her gag. "What's going on? Why do..." "Not now!" as I cut her off.   
  
"I'll explain later, for now we have to get you out of here."  
  
"I don't think so." boomed a voice from the door. "She can wait, I shall not harm her... until I have dealt with you."  
  
"You rotten piece of pond scum! How dare you bring 'normals' into this! It appears the dishonorable one is you. Let's do this, NOW!"  
  
"As you wish, boy."  
  
He walked towards me and I towards him. "Take cover, keep away from us," I said to my girlfriend as my gaze stayed focused upon the advancing enemy.  
  
As we both approached we stopped and just stared at each other. It was as if we were sensing each other's ability before we fought each other. "I'm waiting for you." he chided.   
  
"Then here I come." I fired back.   
  
I bowed to him. I tasted bile in the back of mouth. I couldn't believe that I was showing honor to a dishonorable man. It showed how firmly rooted my teachings were. He smirked at my bow, lowered his head for only a moment, and then attacked. All my training was put to the test. One sword clash after another coming inches from my body before I blocked them. Back and forth, we pushed each other. I'd advance and he'd retreat, and then he'd counterattack and I'd retreat. Neither of us could seem to get the upper hand. 'This was not good' I thought, narrowly dodging a sword swipe. 'I'm tiring too quickly. This is not good. I don't have the stamina that I need.' In that split second of doubt my mind and sword faltered. I got a large slash through the upper tricep of my right arm. The pain was unbelievable. My entire arm felt hot and then went limp. To move it was more painful than I could bear. I staggered backwards, quickly switching my sword to my left hand before I dropped it totally. This was not good; I was not as skilled with my left as my right. "So boy, ready to admit defeat and end this charade."  
  
"Never." I sputtered out through clenched teeth.   
Reality was I didn't know how I was going to beat him. I was desperate. I tried to search through my teachings to see what I could use to help me defeat him. 'There has to be something I can do! I will not loose my first battle.' At least that was what the warrior was saying inside me. The normal me was saying get the hell out of there as quick as possible. That wasn't happening. All of a sudden, white light glinted off his bald head. It was then that it hit me. I smiled. Then I stood fully upright and raised the sword now in my left hand. I looked straight at him and laughed. " What do you think you're laughing at, boy?"  
  
"You. Ya know, you had me beat. You really did. I was done for. I had lost all confidence in myself and my abilities. But you know something. I have to thank you. If it wasn't for your shiny, bald, head, I would be dead. I'd have lost the battle and it would have been the last time anyone would have ever heard from me. However, your shiny cue ball saved me, so thanks. Your fate has now been sealed. Shall we finish this?"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? You are mine, BOY!"  
  
As he rushed me I smiled, and raised my sword. He ran swinging with all his might at my head in an end-all slash. I ducked, side stepped, and sliced my sword through his jacket and abdomen. He stopped frozen in his tracks, his breath spattering out. His sword fell out of his hands clattering noisily on the cement floor. I stood up and placed my blade on the back of his neck. "Your bald head glinted. It showed me that all I needed to do was have faith for the Light. You sealed your own fate. May GOD have mercy on your soul"  
  
With that, I sliced downward sharply with my blade and severed his head from his body. I turned away and sheathed my sword. The fog of energy and knowledge came and swirled around me. Lightning came and shattered the glass in the ceiling windows above. All of a sudden amidst the falling glass and lightning, I felt a rush of energy. It seemed as if all time stopped for a moment, I heard nothing, I didn't feel my cut arm, and I saw the glass stop falling in mid air. It was one moment of perfect serenity, the ultimate achievement, one brief instant of having done the impossible. Then it was all over, just as quickly as it came. The glass fell the rest of the way to the floor and the lightning and fog disappeared. I could feel this new energy, knowledge, and strength surging inside me. It was a high like I have never felt before! It was totally amazing! I shakily took a step, and two seconds later my girlfriend ran to my side hugging me with all her might. "What just happened, Logan?"  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. It's all over now. It's time to take you home."   
  
She smiled at me and looked up. I bent down to kiss her and -- "LOGAN! Are you up yet! Don't you have something to do today?"  
  
What? What's going on? Mom? I sit up. It's then that I realize what's going on. I'm in bed. I was dreaming. My mother walks in, "Weren't you supposed to go out today?"   
  
"I don't know mom?"  
  
"You should know. You've been talking about it for almost two weeks now! You won't tell me what you're doing either, all you say is you get to use what your teacher has been keeping you after school all the time for. You won't tell me."  
  
Chills run down my spine. "Mom, what day is it today?"  
  
  
"September 30th. Why?"  
  



End file.
